


Hello, Kitty.

by kidsareahassle



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Lap Sitting, M/M, Praise, Sweet Talk, Trans Makoto, cat boy makoto, dom hajime, petting, wow these bitches gay! good for them. good for them.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidsareahassle/pseuds/kidsareahassle
Summary: Makoto gets touch hungry. Hajime is trying to focus.Makoto doesn't know what "not right now" means.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Hello, Kitty.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM MAKING THE CONTENT I WANT TO FUCKING SEE  
> follow me uwu  
> Tumblr: Snakecromancy  
> twitter: kidsareahassle

Makoto's legs spread across the bed as he stretched out. He yawned, rubbing his eyes, ears flopping on his head as they twitched. He brought a lazy hand up to rub at his ears, yawning as he did so. 

The sun was nearly set, the golden rays of light shining through white curtains in the empty bedroom. His nap went longer than expected.

Slowly crawling out of bed, oversized white button down falling to just above the knees, Makoto started to look for the man who he shared home with. Bare feet slowly moved across cold hard wood as Makoto followed the sounds of keys being typed. 

The lights in the house where off, save for the one room in the back of the four bedroom house. Walking down the hallway to the cracked door, Makoto gently pushed it open. His eyes lit up in joy as he bound over to Hajime, dropping down, rubbing his head on Hajime's thigh.

A hand came down, rubbing Makoto's head, slender fingers combing through his hair, rubbing the base of Makoto's ears, then combing through again. Makoto nuzzled into the tough, making happy hums and satisfied sighs.

"You sleep well, kitten?" Hajime said, breaking the silence. Makoto nodded eagerly. "Yeah! I slept really well! I had a dream that we went swimming and I got chased by a duck.." Hajime chuckled, giving Makoto another pat before returning to his work.

Makoto managed to keep himself entertained for about zero point five seconds before he broke.

Gently putting his hand on Hajime's leg, laying his head down and looking up at him with pleading eyes, he whimpered. Hajime didn't even look down at him as he sighed, shaking his head. "Not right now kitten. Daddy is busy."

Makoto made a pathetic whine as he slid off Hajime's lap, defeated. He flopped down onto the ground in a huff as he looked on at Hajime working quietly on his computer.

"...What are you doing?" Makoto asked. "payroll..." Hajime responded as he clicked over to an empty spreadsheet. "It won't take much longer. About an hour or two. Why don't you go play with your toys till I'm done, okay?" Makoto perked up, "Can I have extra screen time!?" 

Hajime laughed, shaking his head. "No? Of course not. That's a privilege. We've been over this." He said as he looked down at Makoto, leaning back in his chair. "Look," he said as he crossed his arms, "You can play with your toys, you can go outside for abit if you want, but I have to work. 

Once I'm done with this, we can do whatever you want, kitten. But I'm busy right now. Be a good boy and go on out." Hajime gave Makoto a kiss before he turned back to focusing on his work. Makoto made a sad whimper as we stood and walked out of Hajime's office. He flopped on their sofa, playing away with random toys he had.

Makoto paused as he looked down at the toy in his hand. It was a barbie. He chuckled some. If anyone else saw him like this, he would never live it down. Of course this wasn't always like this between him and Hajime. And it never started like this.

They met at school, they started to date, Hajime launched his own company and it went really well! Four years later they were sharing a house and rings. It was the most amazing moment in Makoto's whole life.

The sex was amazing, too. Hajime was..everything he had ever wanted in bed. Kind but firm with him, dominating but not overly so...

And when Makoto suggested they try bringing some of the bedroom into their everyday, Hajime was all for trying something new like that. Hajime and Makoto worked for a whole day on a contract, rules, safe words, everything they would need. To think all that was about a year ago...

Makoto looked back to the door, an impish grin spreading across his face. Hajime had not said their safe word. If he was really worried about his work, Makoto knows he would have used it. Hajime had done it in the past, when he really needed to focus. 

They would break character and contract for a while so Hajime could get work done. And of course Makoto enjoyed their breaks as well. He loved being Hajime's sub, but sometimes he needed his own time! However, as he stalked to the door, quietly slipping back into the room, those thoughts lost their trail as he focused on what he was attempting to do. He slowly crawled over, jumping on Hajime while he was deeply focused on his work.

The way Hajime's hands instantly held onto Makoto's hips said he knew Makoto had been here and about to jump the whole time. Hajime growled into Makoto's ear as he wiggled to straddle Hajime's lap. "I told you to stay out while I was working." 

Hajime said, grabbing a hand full of Makoto's hair, not pulling to hurt, just to keep Makoto's eyes on him. Makoto swallowed hard, holding onto Hajime's arm as he tried to steady his breathing. "I just wanted to cuddle...I thought I could, nap while you work.." Hajime squinted at Makoto, trying to decide if what he said was true or not.

Hajime sighed, hand falling from Makoto's hair to hold onto the base of Makoto's tail, scratching right above to, a small grin on Hajime's face as Makoto tried to follow the scratches, a soft whimper falling from his lips. Hajime grabbed Makoto's jaw gently, guiding him close to place a kiss on those soft lips. "Working now. Behave." Hajime said as he rolled his chair closer, getting back to work.

He had filled about half the page when he noticed Makoto's small wriggling movements were a lot quicker, more erratic. He reacted instantly, pushing Makoto forward so he could see his face. Hajime's hand tangled in his hair, roughly pulling Makoto's head back.

"I told you to behave. Grinding on my leg is not behaving. You are really pushing my buttons today, you know that?" Makoto had a nervous smile on his face as he tried to nod. "S,Sorry-" "I'm sorry, did I tell you to speak?" Makoto was silent. "Exactly. Now sit still and stop moving." Makoto nodded as Hajime let go of his hair. 

Now he was achingly wet as he sat in Hajime's lap. Makoto tried to ignore the way Hajime's hand slid up the oversized shirt he wore. He tried to ignore how his hand dipped under the elastic band of his boxers. Hajime had a smile on his face as a finger found its way to Makoto's ass. 

He rubbed at the entrance before he dipped his hand down farther, dragging it across Makoto's clit. 

He jolted, a full shudder going through Makoto's body as he gripped Hajime's shirt with both his hands, hiding his face in his chest.

Hajime began to rub and tease at Makoto's clit, skilled fingers pressing against it rubbing at the small nub until Makoto was trembling, barely holding it together.

"Such a pretty kitty.." Hajime said with a smile, he scooted away from his computer, his other hand going up Makoto's shirt to pinch and tease at his nipples.

Makoto jerked, a strained noise coming up from his throat. 

His ears were pinned to the back of head, his tail flicking back and forth quickly as he panted into Hajime's chest, drool dribbling down his chin as he squeezed his eyes shut. Hajime began to quickly and roughly rub at Makoto's clit, grinning wide as Makoto snapped under his attention.

Makoto's hips pressed down, muscles tensing as his clit was abused by Hajime's skilled fingers. "Cum for me, kitten." Hajime demanded in a low voice. 

He moved close to Makoto's ear, biting at the shell before kissing down Makoto's neck. Hajime chuckled, biting into Makoto's neck as his speed increased once more. 

Makoto's back arched, body tense as he came on Hajime's hand, fists still clenched around his shirt. His thighs quivered as he panted, trying to catch his breath. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Hajime's fingers slide down, prodding once again at his rear. 

Makoto gasped as he felt Hajime's fingers, slick with Makoto's orgasm, push into his ass. He moaned, loud. Hajime laughed softly, "Go on kitten. Let me hear those beautiful sounds. Moan for daddy."

Makoto bit his lip as a deep moan left his throat as Hajime pushed his fingers in deeper while he spoke. Makoto nuzzled into Hajime's chest as Hajime began to finger him, pulling his fingers in and out slowly at first before suddenly slamming three fingers instead of two into Makoto as hard and fast as he could. 

Makoto was a mess, drool falling from him, his eyes hazy with lust as he bounced with Hajime's pace, moaning and whimpering freely as Hajime finger fucked his ass. Hajime placed kisses along Makoto's neck, smiling. "There you go...good kitten. Ride my fingers like a good boy. 

I know how much you want it. Please yourself." Makoto threw his head back as he pushed down on Hajime's fingers, moving them deeper into him. Makoto made a very sad whimper, pain in his voice as he gave Hajime an angry look when hajime suddenly removed his fingers. 

"Don't get sassy." Hajime said as he pulled his dick out from his unzipped pants. Oh. Makoto didn't even notice he had unzipped his pants.

He felt his mouth water as he looked down at Hajime's cock. He was long, and thick. Above average to say the least. Makoto already knew what Hajime wanted. Makoto stood on his knees in the chair, moving himself until Hajime's cock pressed against his ass.

Hajime set his hands on Makoto's hips, slowly lowering him down onto his cock. Hajime hissed as he pushed into Makoto's tight warmth. He was never tired of his kitten's ass. Tight and warm, and perfect for his cock.

Makoto moved his hands to Hajime's shoulders, holding onto them tightly as he lowered himself onto Hajime. Makoto always loved sex with Hajime. While Makoto did indeed enjoy Hajime's cock, it wasn't the only thing Makoto loved about Hajime. 

Namely, he loved his eyes. Hajime's eyes were stunning, and Makoto often found himself looking into them. They were very expressive, and Makoto swore every time he looked into them, he fell deeper in love with Hajime.

Hajime stopped, noticing Makoto had spaced off. "Makoto? Hey!" Makoto gave a soft 'huh?' before he smiled, "Sorry, i was thinking about your eyes..." he said with a gentle smile.

Hajime laughed and nodded, "Okay. Safe word?" "Bluebell." "Goodboy. let's play, then." Hajime instantly began to pound into Makoto, hands gripping onto his hips as he pounded into his ass, praise and curses slipping down from his mouth into Makoto's ear. 

Makoto gripped his shirt as he cried out, hips trying to move along but unable to keep pace, he was at Hajime's ruthless pace, like a rag doll. Makoto gasped out, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he moaned and screamed for Hajime, cries of harder, more, please! and daddy filled the room as Hajime fucked Makoto's ass. 

Hajime grabbed Makoto's hair, yanking it back as he harshly bit into his throat as he roughly pounded into him a few more times, hips stuttering and his pace going erratic before he came, filling Makoto with his seed. The two sat holding one another, panting.

"B,Blue bell..." Makoto whimpered out. hajime nodded, kissing the top of his head. Hajime carefully removed Makoto from his dick, carrying him into the bathroom. 

Hajime turned the shower on and set about cleaning up Makoto. He scrubbed him up and down, washed his hair, helped wash anything out, and then moved to drying him off, much to Makoto's tired complaints. "Do you want a nap?" Hajime asked. "I just woke up like, an hour ago.. Maybe a move and ice cream tonight..I miss cuddling." 

Hajime sighed, holding Makoto's hands. "You know we can take a break, right? We've been doing this on and off for a year, and now nearly every day we're in character... I think it's time for a break, Makoto." Makoto pouted at first, but then he thought about it and nodded. He sniffled as he wiped at teary eyes, "A break sounds nice..." he said as he began to cry. 

Hajime held onto him, shushing him and petting his head. 

He helped Makoto get dressed before moving him to the sofa, covering Makoto in a blanket, handing him the remote, and an ice cream tub, him and Makoto spent the rest of the night cuddling, talking about things they enjoyed from their year long sexual venture, things to refine, and importantly, break times.

"Hajime look!" Makoto said as he looked excitedly at the TV. Hajime was silent, not responding. Makoto peeked over to his husband, a very happy smile on his face as he saw Hajime passed out. Makoto carefully crawled away to get his phone, snapping a picture of his beloved. "Home screen..." he muttered. Makoto cuddled into Hajime's side, watching the TV as he too, fell asleep.


End file.
